Lo Que Esconde Su Mirada
by Sakura Takahashi
Summary: ¿por que estoy aqui?...eso fue lo que pense cuando llegue...ahora se que fue el destino.Este es mi primer fic de wolf's rain,los invito a que se tomen un poco de su tiempo y lo lean.dejen reviews plizzz,seria de mucha ayuda.chapter 4 disponible!
1. La llegada al palacio

**LO QUE ESCONDE SU MIRADA**

LA LI HOO!Les habla Sakura Takahashi. Este es mi primer fic de Wolf 's Rain.Espero lo disfruten:

DISCLAIMER: wolf 's rain no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes. Sakura y algunos más son personajes creados por mí.

* * *

Era su primer día en el palacio…todo parecía confuso, el no debía estar allí…pero no tenia opción.

-por aquí-**ordeno aquel hombre que lo había llevado a ese lugar**

Toboe obedeció. Pronto entraron a una sala enorme donde se divisaba un resplandeciente trono .Aquel hombre lo condujo hasta donde se encontraba sentada la noble dueña del castillo: Lady Papillon .Aquella mujer era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo gris claro y ojos verdes, su piel era blanca y se podía ver que era alta

-Veo que me a traído un muy buen ejemplar-**dijo la noble mirando a Toboe complacida**

-Solo lo mejor para Mi Lady-**dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia**

-Aquí tiene lo acordado-**dijo Lady Papillon y enseguida le entrego una bolsa de dinero**

Acto seguido aquel hombre entrego a Toboe a un sirviente para después dejar la sala del

Trono.

-De seguro te preguntaras que es lo que haces aquí-**le dijo Lady Papillon**

-Toboe se limito a asentir-

Bueno…la razón por la que estas aquí es para servirle de esclavo a mi hija mayor-**dijo la reina con una expresión seria **

A Toboe se le helo a sangre…verse reducido a ser un esclavo, haber sido separado de su abuela y llevado a aquel lugar. Era demasiado, quería correr, quería gritar…pero eso era simplemente imposible.

Después uno de los criados lo condujo hasta una habitación en lo más profundo del palacio. La habitación era enorme, pero no tanto como la sala del trono, las paredes eran blancas con decorados en oro de flores de cerezo aunque también había algunas flores pintadas en las paredes, la cama era enorme y tenia una colcha de seda rosa con bordados y pintados de flores de cerezo, había un tocador muy grande y hermoso que hacia juego con la habitación. Toboe supuso que se trataba de la habitación de la hija mayor de Lady Papillon…pero ¿Dónde estaba ella?

En el jardín se escuchaba a una mujer cantando…su voz era preciosa al igual que la música. La chica bailaba mientras entonaba aquella canción.

-Espera aquí a que la princesa llegue y no intentes escapar si no quieres un castigo-**le dijo aquel sirviente y después se retiro dejando la puerta cerrada con llave para que Toboe no pudiera escapar tan fácilmente…**

Pasaron horas hasta que se oyó que habrían la puerta. Allí estaba la hija de Lady Papillon ,era una joven muy hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azabache, lacio y chino en las puntas, ojos verdes, piel blanca y vestía con una blusa color verde pastel tipo hindú y con unos pantalones bombachos del color de la blusa que tenían un cinturón del cual caían dos pedasos de tela que parecían un taparrabos hasta el suelo, tenía una diadema en la cabeza del color del traje(jejeje)…Toboe nunca había visto a una chica así , parecía casi una ilusión.

-Supongo que tu eres mi nuevo juguete-**dijo la chica mirándolo fríamente**

-Yo no soy un juguete-**dijo Toboe levantándose del rincón donde se había sentado a esperar a la princesa **

-jajaja (risa diabolica) claro que lo eres…tu eres lo que yo diga ¿entendiste? Y no me vuelvas a levantar la voz si no quieres recibir un castigo-**dijo malévolamente**

La ilusión se desvaneció, podía ser hermosa pero era peor que un demonio.

-Entendí-**dijo Toboe mirándola con ganas de matarla**

-Bien…me alegro que lo entendieras por que si no fuera así te hubiera hecho algo muy malo-**dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia Toboe**

-Mi nombre es Sakura…pero tú te dirigirás a mí como Mi Lady-**ordeno Sakura con esa mirada fría**

-Si Mi Lady-**dijo el joven lobo **

-Bien sígueme-**le ordeno su ama**

Sakura le enseño una cama para perro grande de color blanco…se veía muy cómoda, estaba cubierta de seda igual a la de la colcha de la cama de Sakura. En la cama de perro había un peluche en forma de osito y al lado de la cama había un cesto con ropa y peluches.

-Esta es tu cama y estas son tus pertenencias-**le dijo la chica**

-si-**dijo Toboe**

-No sabia que peluche poner así que me decidí por el osito… ¿verdad que es lindo?-**dijo la chica de ojos verdes con voz infantil**

Que acaso esa chica estaba loca, primero se comportaba como una perra y después le pregunta si le gusta el peluche que puso en su cama, Toboe no la entendía pero de algo estaba seguro y era en que debía escapar de allí…

-Bueno ahora se un buen perrito y duérmete-**le ordeno Sakura que había regresado a esa expresión fría al igual que su voz**

Toboe se acostó en su nueva "cama".Se encontraba realmente cansado. Ya no quería pensar…solo quería entrar al mundo de los sueños y no salir nunca.

Como le gustaría que todo ese dolor desapareciera, como le gustaría morir…la muerte no era tan mala, de hecho le parecía un privilegio de los mortales, un regalo…una forma de acabar con todo ese dolor .Pero no se atrevía a cortarse las venas¿ahorcarse? Ya lo había intentado¿veneno? Muy obvio. Tenia que pensar en una forma de acabar con su vida, una forma digna de hacerlo.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte. Toboe seguía sumergido en su sueño cuando…

-Despierta!-**grito la chica a todo pulmón**

Toboe lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Sakura en piyama o más bien un camisón blanco. Parecía enojada

**Toboe se incorporo rápidamente y le dijo**-¿Que desea Mi Lady?-**dijo Toboe entre despierto y dormido**

-Nada…solo quería despertarte por que no soporto verte feliz-**dijo la chica enojada**

-¿feliz?-**preguntó Toboe extrañado**

-Claro k estabas feliz tenias una sonrisota…me es insoportable-**dijo la chica poniendo una cara de profundo asco**

¿Qué acaso nada le parecía bien?…desde que la conoció siempre estaba de mal humor.

Mientras Sakura se encontraba preparándose para el desayuno en la sala del trono Lady Papillon hablaba con su fiel sirviente.

-Me pareció una muy buena adquisición, a decir verdad fue toda una ganga-**decía la noble**

-Espero que esto alegre a la princesa-**dijo su fiel sirviente**

-La verdad ya no se que hacer con esa niña, siempre esta triste, malhumorada y a la defensiva y sin decir que no soporta a su hermano, parece que lo odia…a veces pienso que la culpa la tengo yo por darle todo-**dijo Lady Papillon en un tono triste**

-Mi Lady déjeme decirle que usted es una excelente madre-**dijo su sirviente convencido**

-Eso es lo que quiero creer-

Volviendo a Toboe, el joven lobo se las estaba viendo difíciles con la princesa amargura, pero eso no iba a hacerlo sentir mal…o no el iba a escapar a como de lugar de ese infierno. Sakura salio de su vestidor con un traje igual al del día anterior pero esta vez era de color rosa. Se dirigió hacia Toboe…

-¿Que estas mirando esclavo?-**dijo la chica de los ojos verdes a su joven lobo**

-No pensé que tu usaras ese color-**dijo Toboe extrañado**

-Pus no creas que lo huso por gusto…mi madre me tiene prohibido usar negro, dice que la deprimo…ja por favor como si le importara tanto- **decía Sakura, parecía estar enojada**

-Bueno de hecho el negro si deprime-contesto Toboe

-Si deprime es mi problema no el tuyo ni el de ella ni el de nadie!-**le grito la chica**

-No deberías de enojarte por algo tan tonto-**apenas pronuncio esto Sakura le planto una cachetada de película**

-Cállate! Eres mi esclavo, lo único para lo vives es para servirme y mantenerme contenta, no eres nadie, nadie para cuestionarme-**la chica dijo esto con una expresión muy seria**

-Ahora acompáñame a desayunar…no puedo permitir que mueras de hambre-**decía esto mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Toboe detrás de ella**

-Si Mi Lady-**fue lo ultimo k dijo Toboe antes de salir del cuarto**

* * *

Bueno amigos es todo por hoy. Si se preguntan donde están los demás miembros de la pandilla…bueno no se los diré…jajajaja (risa diabolica), al menos no por ahora. Espero les haya gustado SAYONARA

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA NECESITO SU OPINION!


	2. ¿a quien odia la princesa?

Bueno para no entretenerlos mucho, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y para Rinko gracias por tu review y a los demás que leen pero no dejan review…se los suplico dejen reviews! No me importa que no sean buenas opiniones todo es bienvenido. Bueno ahora si aquí les va el capitulo.

* * *

El desayuno pasó de lo más normal .Toboe permaneció junto a Sakura durante este. El sol de la mañana se filtraba por los ventanales y hacia que el ambiente fuera perfecto.

-¿Dime Toboe que te parece este palacio?-**pregunto la chica de ojos verdes a su recientemente adquirido esclavo sin verlo a los ojos**

-Me parece hermoso…nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito-**dijo Toboe sin evitar sonrojarse**

-Ya veo…-**pronuncio la princesa con melancolía**

-¿Sucede algo Mi Lady¿acaso dije algo malo? –**pregunto Toboe preocupado de haber hecho entristecer a su ama**

-¡Claro que no! …¿por que dices eso?-**Pregunto extrañada Sakura quien no pudo evitar verlo divertida.**

-Es que se veía muy…triste-**le dijo tímidamente Toboe**

-Te voy a pedir que no hables mas sobre el tema-**sentencio la princesa con esa voz fría que la caracterizaba**

**Toboe que no quería iniciar una discusión o aun peor salir golpeado, se limito a responder**-Si Mi Lady

Después de oír la respuesta por parte de su esclavo Sakura se levanto de la mesa y le indico a Toboe que la siguiera, así que con Toboe siguiéndola se encamino a los jardines de palacio…un lugar donde se sentía en paz y libre.

La noble le había ordenado buscar a la joven, le molestaba aquella petición puesto que la joven siempre estaba muy agresiva, pero no podía negarse a seguir las órdenes de su ama. Sabia muy bien donde encontrarla, así que allí se dirigía.

Corrió hasta un roble que siempre le había dado sombra y consuelo. Allí le indico a Toboe que tomara asiento.

-No hagas ruido-**le ordeno la joven**

-Si Mi Lady-**contesto Toboe**

-Te he dicho que guardes silencio-**le dijo tranquilamente la oji verde para después poner un dedo en la boca de Toboe a modo que guardara silencio**

Toboe no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto, era un demonio, pero era un hermoso demonio. Sakura estaba allí recostada bajo el roble sumergida en su mundo cuando fue sacada bruscamente de este por una voz que conocía muy bien.

-Princesa su madre la ha solicitado-**dijo el sirviente de Papillon**

-Dile que estoy ocupada-**dijo secantemente la muchacha que seguía recostada a la sombra del roble y aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados**

-Me temo que es un asunto de gran importancia-**dijo esperanzado a que la princesa entrara en razón**

-Si a asunto de gran importancia te refieres a un sermón el cual ya se me de memoria... ¡no me interesa!-**dijo Sakura sumamente enojada y levantándose de su lugar.**

La joven de ojos verdes veía con un gran odio al joven sirviente de su madre el cual le devolvía la mirada. Toboe veía asustado la situación, sabía que esa chica era muy agresiva se podía decir que era una bomba humana ambulante.

-Dile a mi madre que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo escuchar sus palabras, o las de alguien mas…¡que no entienden que quiero estar sola!-**grito Sakura para después salir corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás…**

Toboe que había visto la escena estaba paralizado¿Qué había sido todo eso, bueno por lo menos no tendría que soportar a su ama por un buen rato.

-¿Siempre se comporta así?-**pregunto Toboe a el joven que estaba a su lado**

-No, no siempre fue así…antes siempre sonreía, siempre estaba alegre y era muy amable con todos inclusive con su madre y su hermano…el cual ya no vive aquí-**dijo el chico**

-Desearía que todavía fuera así…de seguro era una chica muy linda-**le dijo Toboe**

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chiquillo?-**le pregunto el sirviente de Lady Papillon**

-ah!-**exclamo Toboe llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo**-mi nombre es Toboe… ¿y el tuyo?-**pregunto Toboe **

-Mi nombre es Kiba –**le contesto **

-¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?-**pregunto Toboe con su mirada perdida en el horizonte**

-Desde que tengo memoria**-contesto el chico de ojos azules**

-Ya veo…supongo que no es tan malo ser un esclavo-**le comento Toboe**

-¿Quieres un consejo?-**le dijo Kiba**

-Claro…-

-Nunca te enamores de alguien que esta fuera de tu alcance…como tu ama-**le dijo indiferente acto seguido Kiba se dirigió a informar la respuesta de su hija a Lady Papillon**

-Que chico tan extraño-**se dijo a si mismo Toboe**

Corrió todo lo que pudo para no ser alcanzada…bueno más bien para tratar de no serlo ya que un lobo la alcanzaría fácilmente. Corrió hasta su escondite secreto, un lugar en alguna parte de los jardines de palacio, un lugar donde podía estar sola, donde podía ser libre, donde podía llorar y mostrarse débil…pues su único testigo eran las flores y la naturaleza misma. Se dejo caer en el pasto y se desahogó durante un buen rato dejando que las lagrimas cayeran .Ese lugar nunca se lo mostraría a nadie, ni siquiera a su esclavo.

Ya llevaba rato buscando a su ama, pues temía que esta se enojara con el .No tenia idea de que hacer, tenia dos opciones: podía irse a la habitación de la princesa o quedarse al pie de aquel roble donde lo dejo. Pero ninguna le pareció tentadora…además así podría ver mejor el palacio y planear su escape.

Después de haber cumplido varias de sus tareas asignadas regreso a la sala del trono con su ama .Lady Papillon estaba sentada en su trono como de costumbre, su rostro denotaba preocupación y su joven sirviente savia a que se debía. Camino hacia ella e hizo una reverencia.

-¿Donde esta mi hija?-**pregunto temiendo lo que su sirviente le pudiera decir**

-La princesa se negó a venir-**dijo temeroso de poner triste a su ama**

-Ya me lo temía…esa niña…cada día la entiendo menos, cada día se aleja mas en su propio mundo… ¿que fue lo que hice para que me odie tanto?-**pregunto la noble con sus ojos apunto de desbordarse de lagrimas**

-¡nada…usted es una excelente madre y una muy buena persona!-**exclamo el joven tratando de reconfortar a su ama.**

-¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?-**le dijo la noble tratando de ser fuerte**

-No…puedo su majestad, no puedo decirlas-**le dijo el joven sin verla a los ojos**

-Tu…silencio…me a dicho todo-**dijo entrecortado**

-Puedes retirarte por hoy-**le dijo la noble**

Kiba solo asintió y salio de la sala del trono con un gran dolor en su corazón.

La noche ya había llegado y sabía que tenía que regresar, no por k le temiera a la oscuridad o a las criaturas que salen durante esta, si no que tenia que regresar por su esclavo. Se encamino hacia el roble con poca esperanza de encontrarlo allí ya que tenia que ser un tonto para quedarse en ese lugar .Y tal como lo suponía no estaba allí, sonrió para si misma al imaginarse al chico esperando horas y horas en ese lugar, después se dirigió a su habitación, pues lo mas seguro era que estuviese allí esperándola y si no fuese así ya pensaría en un castigo…

Ya tenia rato esperando, le habría pasado algo, estaría bien ¿por que demonios se preocupaba por ella?...Se oyó un ligero clic proveniente de la puerta, seguido por la figura de la joven entrando. Toboe se alegro por que estuviera bien y al mismo tiempo sintió miedo por lo que la mente perversa de su ama pudiera estar pensando. La chica se acerco a Toboe con paso lento y esa mirada fría que la caracterizaba. Justo cuando Toboe pensó que la joven lo iba a golpear se sorprendió cuando vio que la princesa lo miraba tranquilamente.

-Me imagine que estarías aquí, hubiera sido tonto quedarse allí esperando-**le dijo Sakura para después caminar directo a su vestidor**

"Wow!" pensó Toboe, no lo había golpeado por hacer algo que hasta el mismo consideraba era desobedecerla…era un demonio, pero un hermoso demonio.

Después de unos minutos por fin estaba lista para viajar al mundo de los sueños. Oh! si mas que lista…pero primero tenia que aclarar algo…

-Esclavo ven-**ordeno la princesa**

-Si Mi Lady-**contesto Toboe y enseguida cumplió la orden de su ama**

-Desde ahora cuando estemos solos llámame Sakura…de acuerdo-**dijo su ama con voz fría**

Toboe estaba sonrojado, no podía creer lo que había oído, es que acaso era real…debía serlo por que estaba despierto y se sentía bien, claro a excepción de las mariposas que sentía en el estomago.

Sakura se limito a sonreír tímidamente ante el sonrojamiento de su esclavo, se veía muy lindo.

-Dicho esto me iré a dormir y tu haz lo mismo-**le ordeno Sakura**

-Si Mi Lady…digo Sakura-**dijo torpemente Toboe que cada vez se ponía mas rojo**

La joven rió discretamente al ver a su esclavo así…bueno de esta manera era mejor a estarle haciendo daño solo para intentar aliviar todo ese dolor, que no se iría de esa forma.

Un nuevo día llego y con el la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran. La princesa se levanto gracias a unos toquidos en la puerta.

-Toboe! Atiende a la puerta-**grito Sakura que no quería levantarse, su sueño era demasiado bueno para ser real.**

El joven lobo se encamino hacia la puerta, todavía estaba cansado y al igual que su ama el estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando al abrir se encontró con Kiba.

-Buenos días Toboe, tengo un mensaje para la princesa-**le dijo Kiba con un tono y expresión seria.**

Apenas hubo Sakura escuchado la voz de Kiba que se paro de la cama como un relámpago y se dirigió a la puerta.

-A un lado Toboe!-**ordeno Sakura**

El lobo se hizo a un lado, quedando Kiba y Sakura cara a cara.

-Tengo un mensaje de su madre-**le dijo Kiba viéndola con desprecio**

-¿Cómo te atreves?-**dijo Sakura indignada **

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón por la cual la e ofendido Mi Lady?-**pregunto Kiba con inocencia**

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-**le grito Sakura para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara y salir corriendo hacia su vestidor.**

Cuando Toboe vio que la joven no salía discretamente abrió la puerta y vio que Kiba seguía afuera como si hubiera sabido que el joven lobo iba a hacer eso.

-Yo le daré el mensaje-**le dijo Toboe**

-Olvídalo…de todos modos no me escucharía, esta tan sumergida en su propia ira que no escucha a nadie mas que a si misma -**dicho esto Kiba se perdió en el largo pasillo.**

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono Lady Papillon esperaba a su espía de confianza, ya que era el más eficiente de todos los que estaban bajo su mando.

**El joven se acerco haciendo lentamente hasta donde estaba la noble y haciendo una reverencia dijo**-¿Me mando llamar Mi Lady?

-Así es Tsume…dime que noticias traes de la rebelión-

-El clan del norte se ha movilizado hacia nuestras fronteras…pero no hay de que preocuparse, son pocos y son guiados por un líder joven.-**dijo firmemente Tsume quien aun estaba de rodillas ante la noble**

-Bien…mantenme informada, es todo puedes retirarte**-ordeno Lady Papillon**

-Si Mi Lady-**dicho esto se paro y se dispuso a salir de la sala del trono.**

Ya estaba lista para empezar su día, había elegido un atuendo que consistía de uno pantalones bombachos negros y un top de cuello alto que dejaba su torso descubierto con pedrería y cascabeles de oro que colgaban, le gustaba el ruido que provocaban. Se dirigió hacia su esclavo que la miraba con una expresión de ¡no puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué es lo que miras?-**dijo Sakura un poco incomodada ante la mirada del chico**

-Es que tu me habías dicho que se te tenia prohibido usar negro-**contesto Toboe**

-Así es…pero me tiene sin cuidado lo que me pueden decir, además nunca veo a mi madre ni lo deseo-**explico Sakura con mirada y voz fría**

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo personal?

-Adelante-**le dijo la oji verde**

-¿Por qué la odias tanto?...

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe…fin de esta conversación-**sentenció su ama**

-De acuerdo, pero sabes no esta mal expresar lo que piensas y lo que sientes, puedes confiar en mi-**le dijo Toboe tomándola del brazo **

**Sakura quito la mano de Toboe de su brazo y lo tomo de los hombros**-Te equívocas, no puedes confiar en nadie…por que siempre terminaras herido-**le dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos color avellana**

**El chico le regreso la mirada y firmemente le dijo**-La que esta mal eres tu…no siempre sales herido por confiar en las personas, no todas son malas…yo confió en ti-**le dijo sonrojándose pero sin quitarle la mirada-**y tu puedes con fiar en mi

Sakura no dijo nada, tan solo quito sus manos de los hombros de Toboe y se dirigió a la puerta, él chico no hizo mas que seguirla .La princesa se dirigía a los jardines, su lugar favorito y donde era más difícil encontrarla.

Su ama lo había mandado a su habitación por un libro que había olvidado. Giro hacia la derecha y a lo lejos diviso la figura de la joven princesa. Venia acompañada de su sirviente, aunque a decir verdad eso no le parecía extraño excepto por el hecho de que Sakura no gustaba de la compañía de nadie.

Lo vio cuando dio vuelta al pasillo, su presencia no le parecía agradable solo le traía malos recuerdos, de seguro iba a seguir un encargo de su madre…de aquella mujer, como la odiaba, como odiaba a Kiba, los dos le eran repugnantes, ambos eran solo para ella un recordatorio de malo momentos.

-¿Por que estas vestida de ese color?...sabes que se te tiene propio ya que deprime a tu madre-**le dijo Kiba mirándola fijamente**

-jajaja (risa diabólica) me tiene sin cuidado si le deprime o no, por mi mejor que sufra…o mejor aun ¡que muera y me deje en paz!-**dijo Sakura malévolamente**

Esto era el colmo, como se atrevía a decir esas cosas, dudo en hacerlo pero lo hizo. La joven solo sintió el golpe y quedo paralizada, no podía creer que el lo hubiera hecho. Toboe sintió rabia y se abalanzo sobre Kiba sin dudarlo. Sakura que seguía paralizada salio de su trance cuando vio a ambos lobos peleando.

-¡Vasta!-**grito Sakura horrorizada al verlos peleando**

Ambos lobos se detuvieron cuando oyeron el grito proveniente de la joven la cual tenia una expresión de horror y enojo. Se acerco a Kiba y le dio una cachetada peor a la cual le había dado a Toboe anteriormente (en el capitulo 1).

-No te me acerques… nunca mas-**pronuncio Sakura con una voz tétrica y que destilaba ira**

-Sabes que eso es imposible-

-Si te me acercas de nuevo…-

-Si te le acercas de nuevo te las veras conmigo-**intervino Toboe**

Tanto Sakura como Kiba lo miraron sorprendidos, después de esto Sakura siguió su camino a los jardines como si Kiba no estuviera allí.

Cuando al fin llegaron Sakura indico a Toboe que se sentara a la sombra de aquel roble del día anterior.

-¿Te gustan los jardines?

-Perdón podrías repetir la pregunta-**le dijo Toboe**

-Olvídalo-**dijo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios**

* * *

Bueno para aclarar de una vez esto, en algunos capítulos voy a poner datos biográficos de los personajes, solo por si tienen duda. aquí les va el primero:

Sakura

Edad: 17

Cabello: negro azabache

Ojos: verde jade

Ciudad natal: domo de Aredhel (reinado por Lady Papillon)

Padres: Lady Papillon y Lord Haldamir

Eso es todo ahora: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO (y la historia jejeje).Si quieren que les responda preguntas dejen reviews (nota: depende de la pregunta).Por fin supimos la ubicación de Kiba y Tsume pero aun faltan Hige y Blue ¿me pregunto donde estarán?...bueno para esa y otras preguntas no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de: Lo Que Esconde Su Mirada. Sayonara

REVIEWS:

Rinko Inukai: Muchas gracias por tu comentario,se siente horrible que no te dejen reviews, ya hasta estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando por fin vi que a alguien le interesaba mi historia…arigatou gozaimasu!.Me alegro de que te gustara. Hasta pronto


	3. Secretos

Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, estaba en semana de exámenes y además estoy teniendo problemas personales…pero eso no importa .Les quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia dejen o no reviews (pero claro que les agradezco mil veces mas a los que dejan review …dejen reviews).

Disclaimer: NO me pertenece Wolf's Rain ni sus personajes.

Los reviews los respondo al final

Ya habían pasado dos meses y el otoño ya había llegado al domo de Aredhel, a decir verdad era una simulación pero a sus habitantes no les importaba. A Lady Papillon le parecía una estación muy agradable y era perfecta para planear estrategias…

Mientras tanto hacia el norte del domo de Aredhel en el asentamiento de Vardamir el clan del norte guiado por el joven lobo se preparaba para una batalla futura contra la noble gobernante del domo de Aredhel.

-Si no nos movilizamos nos atacaran desprevenidos-**argumentaba uno de los miembros de la manada**

-Tenemos que ser pacientes, si actuamos por impulso todo saldrá mal-**dijo el joven de cabellos rebeldes**

-Así es Hige tiene razón-**les dijo una joven de piel aperlada y ojos azules**

-Tu siempre lo defiendes-**contesto otro miembro de la manada**

-Solo lo apoyo cuando tiene la razón y este es el caso-**replico la joven**

-Escuchen en lugar de discutir deberíamos de planear una estrategia de ataque-les dijo Hige sacando un mapa de el domo

-La mejor forma de entrar a el palacio es por los jardines, son demasiado grandes y tienen poca vigilancia…sin embargo entrar a la ciudad es el verdadero problema-**explico el líder del clan del norte**

-Todos los ciudadanos de Aredhel tienen un chip incrustado en el brazo derecho, así es como Papillon controla a su población, y ese es nuestro mayor obstáculo-**Les dijo Blue mostrando uno de los chips que tienen los habitantes de Aredhel**

-Por esa y otras razones no podemos actuar por impulso, un ataque sorpresivo seria suicidio, por el momento enviare algunos espías a las orillas de la ciudad-**dijo Hige con mucha confianza, no por cualquier cosa era el líder del clan.**

Se movilizo con mucha cautela, como el mejor espía de Lady Papillon tenia que hacer un buen trabajo.

Mientras tanto en palacio el joven lobo se as estaba viendo difíciles, Sakura había estado mas agresiva se lo usual, el creía que se debía a que Kiba había llegado la semana pasada con un regalo de Lady Papillon que consistía en un ramo gigante de flores de Sakura hechas de cristal finamente cortado, dicho ramo no tardo mucho en terminar hecho añicos en el piso…aun recordaba como fue todo.

/flasback/

-Toboe tocan a la puerta –**le dijo la princesa**

-Ya voy Mi Lady-**dijo Toboe mientras se aproximaba a la puerta**

El joven lobo abrió la puerta y se encontró con un jarrón gigante de flores de cristal, detrás de este majestuoso arreglo se encontraba Kiba

-Buenos días Kiba, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**pregunto Toboe, aunque ya sabia la respuesta y ya imaginaba lo que iba a pasar**

-Lady Papillon me a ordenado traerle este presente a la princesa-**le dijo Kiba quien se encontraba detrás del inmenso arreglo**

Alejo a su esclavo de la puerta y miro de arriba abajo aquel ramo gigantesco de flores de cristal…era bonito.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí con esa cosa tan espantosa? ¿Cómo osas molestarme?- **le dijo Sakura viendo con asco el regalo**

-Mi ama me a ordenado traerle esto princesa, es un presente de ella –**le dijo Kiba lo mas amablemente posible**

-Pues no lo quiero puedes tirarlo a la basura, me da igual…a! y dile a tu ama que deje de molestar con estupideces como esa, que me llame para algo importante como cuando se este muriendo-**dijo la joven totalmente indiferente**

-Tiene que aceptarlo princesa, su madre lo a enviado con mucho cariño-**le dijo Kiba un poco molesto, pero recordó que con esa chica tenia que controlarse antes de que terminara golpeado.**

-Sabes que… mejor si lo quiero, puedes bajarlo-**le dijo Sakura maliciosamente**

**Kiba bajo el inmenso ramo y le dedico una sonrisa a la joven, una sonrisa fría pero al cabo una sonrisa**

La princesa tomo una de las flores y la lanzo hacia Kiba, el lobo la esquivo pero antes de que se diera cuenta la chica le estaba lanzando otra y así seguía.

-¡¡ ¿Que es lo que te pasa que acaso estas loca!-**Le grito Kiba a la joven mientras esquivaba una flor**

-Si estoy loca jajajajaja (risa diabolica)-**le contesto Sakura mientras le lanzaba otra flor de sakura**

Toboe miraba la escena espantado, sabía que iba a terminar mal pero nunca pensó que llegaría a eso, Sakura ya hasta se había cortado las manos pero seguía lanzando flores de cristal mientras Kiba las esquivaba y le gritaba que estaba loca

/end of flasback/

Desde ese día la princesa había estado insoportable, lo había cacheteado de menos unas 3 veces solo por que estaba aburrida, Toboe sabia que tenia que salir de allí lo antes posible y regresar con los suyos, le daba terror terminar como Kiba…un simple esclavo.

-Toboe! Ven rápido-**le ordeno la joven**

El lobo se apresuro a ir con su ama, cuando llego noto que la chica tenia un pergamino en su mano.

-Lleva esto al departamento de correspondencia, y no lo abras bajo ninguna circunstancia-**le ordeno Sakura con su tono frió y mirada inexpresiva**

-Si Sakura-

Toboe le dedico una sonrisa y se encamino al departamento de correspondencia del palacio de Aredhel. El joven lobo se preguntaba que era lo que tenia escrito ese pergamino, claro que no lo iba a leer ya que su ama se lo había prohibido…pero darle una miradita no estaba de mas, de todos modos Sakura no se enteraría y solo seria una miradita. "Nadie se dará cuenta"penso Toboe, así que prosiguió a retirar el listón que sujetaba el pergamino…

Sabia que no estaba bien, pero no le importaba, todos pagarían por su dolor…después de todo solo estaba ayudando a los desprotegidos como toda buena princesa lo haría. Con ese pensamiento Sakura se sumergió en su mundo de fantasía en el cual ella tenía el control absoluto.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono una conversación importante se llevaba a cabo

-El líder no tiene mucho control sobre su gente, son presa fácil-**decía Tsume**

-No hay que subestimarlos…después de todo han logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora-**dijo la noble**

-Así es Mi Lady pero no será por mucho tiempo, nuestro ejercito es el mejor y tenemos lo que buscan-**decía Tsume con confianza**

-Eso es cierto, aunque me preocupa el hecho de que ya saben mucho de nosotros-

-Deben de tener un informante dentro de la ciudad, ya que dudo que sus espías logren mucho desde afuera-**dijo Tsume sabiendo que había un traidor entre ellos**

-Tsume has hecho un buen trabajo que te parece si cenas hoy conmigo y te tomas el fin de semana libre, el viaje que haz hecho es largo y debes de estar cansado-

-Seria un honor cenar con usted Mi Lady-

Toboe había pasado todo el día caminando por el palacio, Sakura lo había dejado fuera de la habitación y no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Estaba confundido, el pergamino que la princesa le entrego no tenia coherencia, eran símbolos y palabras que no tenían sentido, pero ni preguntarle. A lo lejos diviso a Kiba y se acerco a el.

-Kiba!-**grito el joven lobo, meneando la mano en forma de saludo**

-Vaya Toboe ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-**le dijo Kiba mientras que a Toboe sudaba la gota gorda**

-Bueno la princesa me dejo afuera mientras yo hacia un encargo de ella-**explico Toboe**

-Ya veo-

-Pero no importa…oye desde hace tiempo te quería preguntar algo-**le dijo Toboe mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo**

-Adelante-**dijo Kiba**

-¿Por qué la princesa odia tanto a su madre y pues a ti también?-

Kiba se detuvo y sonrió-**Es una larga historia, o al menos eso creo…ya que no se por que nos odia tanto, sabes antes Sakura era una linda chica-dijo Kiba poniendo una cara triste**

-Hablas como si la conocieras mucho-

-Así es pero te equivocas, ella es solo la hija de mi ama y nada más-

-Kiba…te puedo hacer otra pregunta-**dijo Toboe que lo miraba atentamente a los ojos**

-Adelante-

-¿Tu estas enamorado te tu ama?-

-Esa pregunta no viene al caso…será mejor que regreses con tu ama y yo con la mía, buenas noches Toboe

-Buenas noches Kiba-

El joven de ojos azules se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras Toboe se quedo allí, pensando en la conversación con Kiba. Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo, el joven Lobo volteo cuando sintió una fría mano posarse en su hombro, Toboe soltó un grito.

-¿Por qué gritas?-**le pregunto la ojiverde**

-Es que me has asustado, pensé que estaba solo-

-Nunca estamos solos del todo, siempre nos persiguen nuestros recuerdos, culpas y remordimientos-**dijo Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaba hacia la habitación .Toboe se sonrojo ante este gesto**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la chica le dijo que se preparara para dormir y que quería platicar con el .Lo primero que Toboe pensó fue que se había dado cuenta de que había leído el pergamino y que se había pasado todo el día ideando formas de torturarlo.

La joven salio de su vestidor y se lanzo a su cama, después le indico a Toboe que se sentara a su lado, el joven lobo obedeció, tenia miedo pero era peor resistirse.

-Quiero platicar contigo…es muy aburrido no tener a alguien con quien hablar-**dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba en la cama**-vamos no seas tímido, estamos solos-**le dijo seductoramente, por esto Toboe se sonrojo y Sakura se soltó a reír**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-**Pregunto Toboe molesto**

-Estas sonrojado-**decía Sakura entre risas**

-Eso le pasa a cualquiera hasta a ti-

-Eso es cierto, pero aun así es gracioso…te ves lindo-**esto hizo que Toboe se sonrojara mas**

Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia Toboe y lo tomo por la barbilla

-Te han besado antes Toboe-**Le dijo la ojiverde seductoramente**

-Noo…nooo…ooo-**balbuceo el chico**

Sakura se acerco más y beso sus labios suavemente, el joven cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso, después Sakura se hizo hacia atrás. Toboe seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dime que tal se sintió el beso?-**le pregunto Sakura viéndolo juguetonamente **

-Yo…yo…se…sintió bien-**lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un murmullo**

-¿Quieres otro?-

-Esto no es correcto-**dijo firmemente Toboe alejándose de la chica**

-no te pregunte eso… ¿quieres otro beso?-

Toboe asintió

-Bien…solo acércate-**le indico la joven**

Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron, la joven permanecía con los ojos abiertos para ver las reacciones de su esclavo. Toboe se dejaba llevar, poco a poco ambos profundizaban mas el beso. Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que se oyó que tocaron a la puerta…

-Que esperas para abrir-**le dijo la ojiverde mientras se arreglaba el pelo**

-Oh si, ya voy-**Toboe se sentía avergonzado, no podía creer que lo había hecho**

El joven lobo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Allí se encontraba Kiba

-Buenas noches Toboe tengo un mensaje para tu ama, me temo que tengo que dárselo en persona-**le explico Kiba**

Antes de que Toboe le llamara la chica ya estaba ahí

-¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?-**pregunto Sakura sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kiba**

-Se te solicita en la sala del trono…es muy urgente-**le dijo Kiba**

-Quédate aquí Toboe-

Por primera vez la chica obedeció al llamado de su madre y se dirigió junto con Kiba a la sala del trono

-¿Qué te hizo venir esta vez?-**le pregunto Kiba**

-La curiosidad-

-¿Es solo eso?-**pregunto el joven de ojos azules**

-Tu sabes que no-**la joven se paro en seco**-¿me odias cierto?-**le pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa**

-Me es imposible odiarte-**dijo Kiba para sorpresa de la joven **

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que le haría daño a ella-**explico Kiba**

-Con que es por eso…-

-Así es-**le dijo mientras la miraba fríamente**

-La odio, la odio con todas mis fuerzas, mi única razón de vivir es para verla sufrir y sin embargo no me odias…por ella-**dijo Sakura sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y apretando los puños**-¿la amas?-**le pregunto**

-No,no de la manera que piensas-**le dijo Kiba que tampoco le quitaba la mirada de los ojos**

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala del trono, Sakura entro sola y quedo cara a cara con su madre, aquella mujer que tanto odiaba y sin embargo le había dado la vida

-¿Qué es lo que deseas madre?-**dijo venenosamente Sakura **

-Hablar contigo hija…hace mucho que no te veo-**le dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos**

-No sera que no te e visto por que no deseo verte-

-Pepero hiija, ¿Por qué dices eso?-**dijo Lady Papillon con voz lastimera**

Sakura no dijo nada solo salio de la sala del trono y dejo a su madre llorando, le importaba poco lo que le pasara. Cuando salio se encontró con Kiba al cual le dedico una sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando se acercaba a la sala del trono se había encontrado con la princesa, quien parecía venir de allí y con Kiba que estaba a la entrada. Al entrar se encontró con Lady Papillon hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede su majestad que la hace llorar?-pregunto Tsume preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su ama, se acerco al trono y el tomo por la barbilla con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda secaba sus lágrimas

-Tsume…-**La noble lo miraba con sorpresa**

-No llore mas Mi Lady, no tiene caso llorar por causas perdidas-**Tsume sabia cual era la causa de la tristeza de su ama, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablar al respecto ni lo haría ya que sabia que era un tema delicado**

-Quédate a mi lado…Tsume-

Azoto la puerta al entrar, se dirigió con paso firme a su cama donde su esclavo estaba.

-Bien en que nos quedamos-dijo la chica acomodándose el peinado

-Sakura…no creo que sea bueno continuar en lo que nos quedamos-**dijo Toboe con miedo a la reacción de la joven**

-De acuerdo, si no quieres continuar lo entiendo…bueno será mejor que vallamos a dormir-**le dijo mientras se metía en la colcha**

-Si!...buenas noches Sakura-**Toboe seguía sonrojado y esto le causa risa a Sakura, el chico se apresuro a meterse a su cama.**

Todos en el palacio descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo, unos tenían sueños de los cuales nunca querrían despertar, otros pesadillas que los acechaban .Pero no en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos se encontraba el asentamiento de Vardamir, sus habitantes no conciliaban el sueño…pues cualquier descuido podría significar la muerte…

-Señor ha llegado el pergamino procedente de Aredhel -

-Bien déjalo sobre el escritorio y vete-**ordeno Hige a su camarada**

-¿Estas seguro que se puede confiar en ella?- **pregunto Blue un tanto preocupada**

-No tengo otra opción, hasta ahora nos ha sido de mucha ayuda-

-Pero y si todo es una trampa-**argumento Blue**

-¿Recuerdas aquel día?-**pregunto Hige tomando la mano de Blue **

-Si, lo recuerdo…-

/Flasback/

-¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto?-**pregunto Hige a la joven **

-Diversión…quiero ver hasta donde llega esta situación-**decía la joven en tono venenoso**

-¿Eso es todo?-

-No…quiero verla sufrir, verla derrotada y que se sienta traicionada-**la joven apretó los puños**

-¿quieres decir que tarde o temprano te vas a entregar?-

-No…cuando todo esto termine…yo seré la que tendrá el control del domo de Aredhel, tu y yo gobernaremos juntos y ella desde lejos me vera en el trono y sabrá que fui yo la que la traiciono y la que te entrego las llaves del reino**-explico Sakura con su voz fría y mirada inexpresiva.**

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Venganza-**fue todo lo que dijo la joven**

La chica se alejo lentamente entre las sombras dejando a un Hige confundido y a una expectante Blue

/End of flasback/

-Esa joven esta tan corrupta, sus ojos no reflejaban culpa alguna…parecía no tener alma-**dijo Blue dándole a entender a Hige que no confiaba en ella**

-Veamos que fue lo que nos envió esta vez-**Hige dijo esto para cambiar de tema, el tampoco confiaba en Sakura pero no tenia opción y algo le decía que las palabras de la princesa eran ciertas y no había engaño alguno**

El pergamino se componía de un par de garabatos que representaban el domo de Aredhel, también decía la frase "la princesa descansa a medio día" e indicaba con una flecha un punto específico de la ciudad.

-Hige ¿sabes lo que quiere decir?-**pregunto Blue que no entendía lo que decía el pergamino**

-¿Sabes que significa Aredhel?-**le dijo Hige mirando tranquilamente a Blue **

-No se exactamente…creo k es un nombre, un nombre de mujer-

-Así es, Aredhel fue la primera gobernante de aquel domo y así fue como lo llamaron, en honor a esa princesa.

-Entonces la frase "la princesa descansa a medio día" quiere decir que…-**Hige la interrumpió.**

-Que la vigilancia de la ciudad se apaga a medio día, el problema es k no se cuanto tiempo, además el mapa que esta en el pergamino indica un punto especifico de la ciudad-**Hige señalo el lugar indicado en el mapa**-esto quiere decir que este es el punto mas desprotegido del domo o tal vez donde reside el sistema de seguridad-**Hige se sentó en su escritorio**-sea lo que sea tendremos que actuar con mucha cautela-**soltó un suspiro**

-Así es…por ahora hay que descansar, mañana hay que consultar esto con la junta directiva.-

Ambos lobos se retiraron a su casa de campaña para consultar este problema con la almohada.

En el palacio caricias y besos llenaron la habitación, ambos se dejaron llevar por su instinto, no les importo que estuviera contra las reglas, eso no importaba…no en ese momento. Las embestidas se hacían mas fuertes y el ritmo aumentaba, gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación, ambos se dejaron llevar, cuando llegaron al clímax gritaron el nombre del otro…pero todo eso se olvidaría al día siguiente por que estaba mal, era en contra de las reglas…pues no importa si amas de verdad cuando va en contra de un código de conducta.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado…si creían que se me había olvidado la pregunta al final de cada capitulo … se equivocaron jajajajajaj coff,coff… ¿de quien se habla al final del fic?eso y otras respuestas en el próximo capitulo de "Lo Que Esconde Su Mirada".

Alis Chan: Gracias por tu review ! Como siempre dándome ánimos. Sobre Tsume se hablara y mucho. Recuerda que puedes preguntarme si tienes duda de algo. Me despido Sayonara y hasta el próximo capitulo

soleyde lioncourt: Gracias por tu review, espero que continúes leyendo mi historia .sayonara

DEJEN REVIEWS …QUIERO REVIEWS


	4. Reflexiones

Lalihoo! A todos.

Bueno primero quiero disculparme por la demora, por desgracia la escuela y problemas personales no me habían permitido escribir…me cortaron la inspiración en pocas palabras, pero ya estoy de vuelta jeje. Espero que este capitulo conteste algunas de sus dudas y les traiga mas jajajajajaja (risa diabólica)…no se crean, pero si espero k les agrade y no se les olvide mandar reviews…por favor reviews, se los imploro dejen reviews. Bueno aquí les va el capitulo.

* * *

La mañana llego al domo de Aredhel despertando con los rayos del sol a sus habitantes, inclusive la princesa no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ante ellos. La fría brisa de invierno se colaba por los pasillos del palacio.

-Toboe!-**grito la joven que estaba medio dormida**

El joven lobo seguía soñando cuando fue arrebatado de su sueño por la voz de su ama

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo **Toboe bostezando y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su ama**

-¿oíste ese ruido?-**le dijo la princesa misteriosamente**

-No…de que estas hablando-

-Debió haber sido ella…-**dijo Sakura con voz triste**

-¿Quién?-**pregunto Toboe pensando que por fin a Sakura se le habían soltado todos los tornillos**

-Nadie importante…ahora apresúrate para ir a desayunar, hoy amanecí con mucha hambre-**le dijo Sakura y se dirigió a su vestidor .La chica se volvió a vestir con un traje negro, tal y como lo había hecho desde meses atrás cuando decidió que no le importaba que pensara su madre.**

Mientras la princesa y su esclavo se dirigían a desayunar un joven los miraba desde lejos." ¿Como es que habían llegado las cosas tan lejos?"Fue lo primero que pensó cuando la vio pasar, tan triste tan enojada y tan lejana.

En la sala del trono Lady Papillon hablaba con su fiel espía.

-Que pena que tengas que partir antes de las celebraciones del equinoccio de invierno-**le decía la noble en tono triste.**

-Yo también lo lamento Mi Lady pero me temo que si no parto en este momento las celebraciones podrían verse arruinadas**.-le explico Tsume**

-Bien es tu decisión y la respeto…que tengas un buen viaje-

Tsume se acerco lentamente a su reina y beso dulcemente sus labios, quería estar con ella pero primero tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones como espía del palacio del domo de Aredhel .Cuando el beso termino Tsume se dirigió a la puerta y salio lentamente para darle un ultimo vistazo a su amada.

La princesa ya había terminado de desayunar y se dirigía a la sala del trono para hablar con su madre sobre un tema que le interesaba.

-¡Hija! Que alegría verte por aquí, dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-**Lady Papillon estaba muy feliz por que su hija hubiera ido a ella sin necesidad de llamarla.**

-Vengo a avisarte que participare este año en la celebración del solsticio tal y como lo e hecho durante 5 años, así que no me molestes y confía en mi-**dicho esto Sakura le dirigió una mirada a su esclavo que indicaba retirada y se dio media vuelta.**

-De acuerdo lo dejo en tus manos-

Sakura escucho esto justo cuando sala por la puerta. Sin darse cuenta choco con Kiba que iba a entrar.

-Ten mas cuidado inútil-**grito Sakura enfadada**

-Le pido disculpas princesa-**Acto seguido Kiba entro a la sala del trono e hizo una reverencia ante Lady Papillon **

-Buenos días Kiba, dime ¿como van los preparativos?-**le pregunto la noble**

-Todo marcha a la perfección Mi Lady, los floristas están trabajando en los arreglos florales y el chef esta consiguiendo los últimos ingredientes para mañana, las bailarinas están listas y los músicos también; todas las invitaciones han sido entregadas**.-finalizo de decir Kiba quien había estado trabajando en los preparativos por días**

-Bien suena perfecto, inclusive mi hija esta lista confió en que hará un buen trabajo-**dijo la noble con una sonrisa en su rostro**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa ella y Toboe comían chocolates .Últimamente se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y aunque Sakura todavía tenia momentos de locura se estaban llevando muy bien.

-¿Dime que es lo que van a festejar?-**pregunto Toboe mientras se llevaba un chocolate a la boca.**

-La llegada del invierno-**contesto Sakura mientras saboreaba ese dulce sabor**

-Y ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

-Voy a cantar-

-¿Cantar?-**pregunto Toboe extrañado de que la joven princesa se prestara para ese tipo de cosas**

-Así es, siempre me ha gustado cantar para esta celebración independientemente de lo que piense o sienta mi madre, lo hago por mí, por que me gusta-

-¿Qué piensas cantar?-

-No lo se aun…tengo demasiadas opciones –

-y ¿Cuándo piensas decidirte?-

-Al final lo sabré-

-y no has pensado que algo puede salir mal-

-No realmente, pasara lo que tenga que pasar, además la celebración es mañana-**le dijo Sakura con tono despreocupado mientras se recostaba en la cama**

-¿Podré ir yo?-**pregunto Toboe**

-Por supuesto que si; primero iremos a los festejos de la ciudad y después a la cena en palacio, la cena es la mejor parte ya que decoran con hermosas flores y la música es muy buena, hay bailarinas que bailan hermosas danzas y por supuesto estoy yo-**le contesto Sakura**

-Suena muy interesante-

-Lo es-

-¿Qué te vas a poner?-

-Esa es la parte difícil…tengo tantos vestidos de fiesta que nunca e usado que no se cual elegir-

-Tiene que haber uno que te guste más que otro-

-Tengo una idea-**Sakura se levanto de la cama y tomo a Toboe por el brazo y lo guió a su vestidor-**Tu me vas ayudar a elegirlo ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me parece bien-**dijo Toboe maravillado por el enorme vestidor que media la mitad de la habitación la cual era enorme.**

Sakura condujo a Toboe a al parte del vestidor donde se encontraban los vestidos de fiesta .Toboe pudo ver que la mayoría eran negros, beige, blancos y se podía ver uno que otro de colores vivos. Después de horas metidos allí Sakura se decidió por un vestido.

-Bien ahora solo quedas tu-

-¿Yo?-**pregunto Toboe extrañado-**pero que tiene de malo mi ropa

-No puedes ir a una fiesta con esos harapos -**Sakura salio corriendo del vestidor y se dirigió a el teléfono. Después de unos minutos regreso a donde se encontraba Toboe**-No creo que tarde mucho en llegar el modista de palacio.

Tiempo después tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. El modista entro haciendo una reverencia a la princesa y sin expresar palabra alguna se dedico a tomar medidas. Cuando hubo terminado salio haciendo una reverencia y sin hablar.

-¿de donde los sacaste?-**le pregunto Toboe a Sakura.**

-Eran de mi padre, los tome por que siempre me gustaron-**le dijo secamente**

-ah, es solo el modista del palacio-

-No crees que tu madre se enoje por eso-**Pregunto Toboe**

-No tiene por que enojarse…además no se enterara por que el modista no abrirá la boca, claro al menos que quiera recibir un castigo**-contesto Sakura a la vez que salía del vestidor junto con Toboe.**

Mientras tanto en el asentamiento de Vardamir el consejo de sabios del clan del norte discutía sobre la información recibida.

-¡Confiar en ella es un error que podría costarnos la vida no solo a nosotros sino también a quienes confían en nosotros**!-exclamo uno de los miembros del consejo**

-No tenemos opción, además sabemos que para poder recuperarla necesitamos confiar en ella-**alego Hige**

-Así es-**dijo otro de los miembros del consejo**

-Yo tampoco confió en ella…pero confió en la decisión que a tomado Hige-**intervino Blue defendiendo a su novio**

-Lo mejor seria atacar durante la celebración del solsticio de invierno, habrá demasiado movimiento en la ciudad y no se lo esperaran-**dijo uno de los sabios del consejo**

-¡No! Eso es lo que Papillon espera, lo mejor será atacar durante la cena real, allí estarán reunidos todos los aristócratas y mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro-**alego otro miembro del congreso**

-Yo pienso que seria mejor atacar cuando pase la celebración. Eso Papillon no se lo espera-**dijo finalmente Hige quien ya se había cansado de la discusión sobre cuando atacar el domo de Aredhel.**

-Yo apoyo esa decisión-**dijo uno de los sabios**

-Y yo-**gritaron varios al unísono**

-Bien entonces así será**-sentencio Hige**

La junta termino después de esto .Hige y Blue se retiraron al igual que los demás miembros; en las sombras un personaje había escuchado todo atentamente pasando desapercibido, tenia mucha información que entregarle a su reina.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Aredhel Sakura destrozaba su habitación en un arranque neurótico, plumas provenientes de las almohadas volaban por toda la habitación, los jarrones de cristal yacían hechos añicos en el piso. Toboe quien se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación observaba como Sakura la destrozaba, no sabia exactamente como habían ocurrido los hechos pero sabía que Kiba estaba involucrado. Al parecer la princesa había tenido un encuentro con el joven lobo esa tarde. No quiso preguntar pues no quería empeorar las cosas.

Un rato después Sakura se calmo cayendo rendida en su cama. Lagrimas se resbalaban por sus ojos pero no mostraba tristeza, solo parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Sal de aquí-dijo **Sakura en un murmullo que fue percibido por Toboe.**

El joven lobo salio lentamente de la habitación sin hacer ruido pues no quería perturbar la paz de la habitación. Ya afuera se sentó en el frió piso de mármol y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses.

"¿Por qué?...por que no e huido de este infierno… ¿Qué es lo que me mantiene aquí?... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ¿Qué habrá pasado para que sea así?...no importa realmente, por que pase lo que pase yo saldré de aquí…yo seré libre"

Que es lo que realmente necesita alguien para ser feliz…amor, cariño, aceptación…o tal vez eso es lo que creemos que necesitamos, por que realmente la verdadera felicidad no reside en los demás sino en uno mismo, lo que vemos en los demás es su felicidad y creemos que si estamos con esa persona seremos felices, pero en verdad no es así, solo es una ilusión, pues en verdad lo que encontraste no es la verdadera felicidad sino lo que la sociedad nos hace creer que es…suena egoísta, es egoísta, pues si la verdadera felicidad no reside en los demás, en la única persona que debes de pensar es en ti mismo. Después cerró los ojos lentamente para llegar a su mundo de ilusión, donde la felicidad verdadera reside en los demás y no en uno mismo.

El día de la celebración del solsticio de invierno llego y la ciudad se vistió de flores y colores, la gente caminaba emocionada por las calles, los niños sonreían alegremente y las jóvenes vestían hermosos vestidos para impresionar a sus novios o pretendientes.

En el palacio una joven veía hacia el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acerco lentamente para no perturbarla pero la joven sintió su presencia.

-Hermoso… ¿No crees?-**dijo Sakura sin quitar su vista del horizonte**

-¿Qué es hermoso?-

-todo es hermoso, solo depende de cómo lo veas…para mi en este momento el paisaje es hermoso… ¿para ti que es hermoso?-**dijo la princesa**

-Tu-**dijo Toboe apenado**

-Ves hasta las cosas mas detestables son hermosas…solo depende de cómo las veas-

-Deberías de prepararte para tu presentación o por lo menos salir a divertirte-**Le sugirió Toboe quien tenía curiosidad de ver que sucedía afuera del palacio.**

-No tengo interés en salir, lo único que me gusta de esta celebración es mi presentación, pero si tanto quieres ver que sucede adelante sal y diviértete-**le dijo Sakura a la vez que tomaba su hombro y le sonreía gentilmente.**

-¿Estas segura?-**dijo Toboe inseguramente pues se temía que solo era un truco de Sakura para molestarlo**

-Así es, estoy segura, solo regresa antes de que se oculte el sol, si no regresas para ese entonces recibirás un castigo severo-**le dijo con tono amenazante la oji-verde**

-De acuerdo-**Toboe corrió entusiasmado a su libertad…**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya agradado, bueno espero no tardarme esta vez en actualizar, la verdad lo dudo pero nunca se sabe cuando uno perderá la inspiración. Oí rumores de que estaban multando por contestar reviews, no se si sean ciertos pero realmente no me importa, no voy a dejar de contestarlos por que esa es la forma en la que agradezco a mi lectores por su apoyo. Ahora si a contestar reviews:

Akiko-Sama:Gracias por tu review y sorry por dejar asi la historia.Espero que tu duda haya sido contestada jeje.No dejes de enviarme reviews y gracias de nuevo,sayonara

Alis-chan: Gracias de nuevo por dejarme reviews y mas que todo gracias por tu apoyo desde que empecé el fic.Espero te haya gustado el capitulo,sayonara y gracias por todo


End file.
